


Blushing Introductions

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [74]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blushing Derek Hale, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash, Shy Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words ward, thank and log.





	Blushing Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/175477720299/the-words-for-todays-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

“Place these under your pillows at night. They will ward off nightmares.” Derek nodded as he took the crystals from the man. He tried not to get lost in his smile, or his eyes, and Derek was so focused on  _ not _ focusing that he startled hard when a sleek, black cat jumped on the log next to him.

“Thank you,” Derek mumbled and willed his ears to stop burning. He idly scratched the top of the cat’s head as it butted it against Derek’s thigh.

The man’s smile softened as he held out a hand to Derek. “My name’s Stiles.”


End file.
